


Pour une surprise...

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tsukki ! C'est lui qui… Kuroo-san, il faut que je vous le dise clairement ou sinon je vais regretter d'être venu vous parler.<br/>- Fais donc ça, oui.<br/>- Tsukki m'a dit qu'il avait un faible pour vous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour une surprise...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [histoirede (liquidN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



> Je ne sais pas écrire Tsukishima, mais ça m'a beaucoup amusée d'écrire Kuroo ! Je persévérerai...

\- Kuroo-san ?..., appelle une voix, et Kuroo lève lentement la tête de son manga.

Il y a un mec de Karasuno penché au-dessus de lui, celui qui s'entraîne tout le temps au service, le brun là, avec une tête bizarre.  
\- Ouais ? Heu… tu veux de la lecture,… ?  
\- Yamaguchi.  
\- Yamaguchi, c'est ça ! Non parce que j'ai de quoi faire dans ma piaule, hein, si t'as besoin.

Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi le garçon vient lui adresser la parole alors qu'ils n'ont jamais discuté ensemble avant. Il devrait peut-être se redresser, parce qu'allongé comme ça dans l'herbe, c'est pas hyper pratique de causer.  
\- Mais non…, bafouille à moitié l'autre garçon. Je… peux vous parler deux minutes ?  
\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?  
\- Excusez-moi ! Je ne veux pas vous importuner pendant votre temps libre !  
\- C'est bon, t'as le droit de vivre. On peut pas dire que j'étais archi pris, non plus.

Il a l'air tellement stressé que c'en est presque fatiguant. Ça doit être dur, d'être comme ça tout le temps. Enfin il n'est d'ailleurs peut-être pas comme ça tout le temps, mais pour ce que Kuroo a vaguement pu constater, Yama-truc a toujours l'air limite au bord des larmes. Ca, ou alors il est presque hystérique quand il parle avec Tsukishima.  
\- Bon, ben assieds-toi, propose Kuroo en s'installant en tailleur. Toi aussi, il te faut des conseils ? demande-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Pas qu'il veuille à tout prix lui mettre le grappin dessus pour jouer comme il l'a fait avec Mister Lunettes, mais il n'est pas comme ça, il est prêt à rendre service si on lui demande gentiment.  
\- Pas du tout non ! Enfin, je veux dire, je suis sûr que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup de vous mais… Je voulais vous parler de tout autre chose.

Yamaguchi s'assoit, et Kuroo lève un sourcil interrogateur.  
\- Oui ? demande-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, parce que l'autre n'a pas bronché.  
\- C'est à propos de Tsukki !...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Tsukki ? Il se décide à vouloir jouer ? Moi je suis au taquet, si ça lui dit ! M'enfin, je préfèrerais qu'il me demande ça lui-même.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Ca m'étonnait, aussi…  
\- Kuroo-san… il ne faut pas que vous croyez que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… est-ce que… enfin est-ce que…

Mais c'est si dur que ça de poser une question, franchement ? Ça doit être tellement l'angoisse, d'être dans sa tête ! Kuroo le regarde avec des yeux de plus en plus grands. Un peu plus, et il se rallonge pour bouquiner.  
\- … vous êtes intéressé par les garçons ?  
\- Pardon ?!

Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Surtout pas de la bouche d'un jeune gringalet comme lui.  
\- Excusez-moi ! Je ne savais pas comment vous demander ça autrement.  
\- Tu commences à deux à l'heure, mais t'envoie du lourd, finalement, Yama…  
\- Yamaguchi.  
\- Ouais, désolé, je suis nul pour retenir les noms des gens. Le prends pas pour toi !

Sauf que c'est tout de suite plus simple quand le nom en question est celui de quelqu'un qui vous intéresse.  
\- Et… du coup ?  
\- Ah, ouais… Moi je veux bien te répondre, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec ton pote ?  
\- C'est oui, alors ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre à tous les deux que je sois gay ou pas ? Ah ! T'essaye pas de nous caser ensemble, quand même ? Si t'es amoureux de lui, y a des limites à l'abnégation !  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tsukki ! C'est lui qui… Kuroo-san, il faut que je vous le dise clairement ou sinon je vais regretter d'être venu vous parler.  
\- Fais donc ça, oui.  
\- Tsukki m'a dit qu'il avait un faible pour vous.

Kuroo éclate de rire. Il éclate souvent de rire, mais alors là, c'est quelque chose d'énorme. Il a tellement l'air de le détester qu'il a un peu du mal à le figurer en amoureux transi.  
\- Ca n'a rien de drôle, vous savez. Mais si vous le prenez comme ça, je peux aussi bien m'en aller…, dit Yamaguchi en se levant.  
\- Attends deux secondes. T'es sérieux, là ?  
\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit, je n'invente rien. Et je me fais du souci pour lui. Le connaissant, il préfèrera être malheureux plutôt que de vous avouer ça.  
\- Refais-le en marche arrière, ok ? Il t'a dit ça texto ? "J'ai un faible pour le superbe capitaine de Nekoma, le garçon à la mèche devant l'œil, celui qui a tellement d'humour et un si joli sourire", il t'a dit un truc comme ça ? demande Kuroo en se levant à son tour.  
\- Désolé de vous contredire, Kuroo-san, ce n'est pas exactement ça… Tsukki n'est pas du genre à s'épancher.  
\- Ah ben mon vieux, j'avais compris. C'est à peine s'il nous aligne trois phrases. Et s'il y arrive, c'est pas pour balancer des beaux poèmes. Sérieusement, il t'a dit quoi ?  
\- Ce que je vous ai dit. Qu'il avait un fable pour vous.  
\- Pourquoi il t'aurait sorti un truc pareil ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à voir là-dedans ?  
\- Je suis son meilleur ami, en fait. Et puis vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma…  
\- Oui, oui, je suis gay, passons à autre chose. J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez potes, mais je vois toujours pas Mister Lunettes avouer qu'il a un béguin pour quelqu'un à qui que ce soit.

Il l'a peut-être mal jugé, après tout. Alors il s'imagine Tsukishima parler de ses histoires de cœur à Yamaguchi, et il n'y a rien à faire, ça le fait sourire. Par contre, il doit avouer qu'il est carrément flatté. Parce que ce garçon est quand même tout à fait mignon. Certes pas tout à fait charmant, mais il a un caractère bien trempé, et il lui plait bien.  
\- Je vous ai dit ça parce que je sais que Tsukki ne l'aurait pas fait. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire quoi que ce soit mais… si vous pouviez, je ne sais pas, être sympa avec lui ?...  
\- T'as frappé à la mauvaise porte.  
\- Oh… j'avais le sentiment que vous étiez quelqu'un de gentil, en fait. La façon dont vous parlez avec les gens, avec Kozume-san…  
\- Bien sûr que je suis un mec sympa ! Je suis le mec le plus sympa du monde. Par contre, je vais pas pouvoir discuter comme si de rien n'était avec ton "Tsukki", tu vois. Sans lui balancer des vannes, je veux dire ! J'y peux rien, c'est sa tête. C'est dur de faire autrement.  
\- En même temps, excusez-moi Kuroo-san, mais s'il est amoureux de vous, il doit forcément aimer ce côté-là aussi…  
\- Ah mais t'y vas tout de suite à fond ! Amoureux ? T'interprètes ou t'es sûr ?  
\- … Vous pouvez peut-être en discuter avec lui directement.

*

\- Hey, Tsukki ! 

Kuroo débarque avec son plateau repas au réfectoire et s'assoit à côté de Tsukishima. Yamaguchi le regarde avec des yeux exorbités et Kuroo lui lance un grand sourire.  
\- Salut !

Le garçon rassemble ses affaires et quitte la table sans terminer son repas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Kuroo-san ? Vous n'avez pas des amis avec qui manger ?  
\- Toi, en tout cas, t'en as plus, on dirait !  
\- Sauf que moi, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas besoin d'un troupeau autour de moi. Je vis très bien tout seul.  
\- Ton pote a bien compris ça !  
\- Vous avez le droit de prendre congé, je ne m'en offusquerai pas.  
\- Tu veux vraiment pas que je reste ? demande Kuroo en se tournant vers lui, la tête dans la main. Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir, Tsukki.  
\- C'est Tsukishima. Et non, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Surtout qu'à cause de vous, Yamaguchi vient de partir.  
\- T'en fais pas, il s'est juste barré pour nous laisser papoter tous les deux.  
\- Bon appétit, Kuroo-san, dit Tsukishima avant de se lever.  
\- Attends ! T'es vraiment froid, comme mec.  
\- Si c'est de la chaleur que vous voulez, vous vous êtes trompé de table. Il y a des idiots à côté qui seraient enchantés de passer du temps avec vous.  
\- Je croyais que tu m'en aurais donné volontiers, de ta chaleur, pourtant ! le taquine Kuroo.

Tsukishima reste immobile un moment et le fixe sans ciller.  
\- Vous avez vraiment un grain.  
\- Je n'invente rien, c'est ton pote qui m'a raconté ça.  
\- Bouclez-la, Kuroo-san ! siffle Tsukishima en s'éloignant avec son plateau. 

Il le pose sur une desserte et Kuroo se lève rapidement pour en faire de même.  
\- Oh ! crie Kuroo dans le couloir. Te barre pas comme ça ! J'étais venu discuter.  
\- Vous étiez venu pour vous moquer ouvertement de moi, Kuroo-san, répond Tsukishima en se retournant, et Kuroo réalise qu'il a dû très mal interpréter ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Je lançais la conversation.  
\- Vous avez une drôle de conception de la chose.  
\- Désolé, je pensais pas à mal.  
\- Bonne nuit, Kuroo-san.

Tsukishima s'éloigne de nouveau et Kuroo se sent un peu mal. Certes, il avait envie de le taquiner un peu, mais si son copain a raison et que Tsukishima est effectivement amoureux de lui, ce serait être un connard que de le laisser penser qu'il trouve ça risible. Et Kuroo n'est pas un connard. Il prend d'ailleurs les sentiments des gens toujours très au sérieux.  
\- Tsukki, je me foutais pas de ta gueule ! crie-t-il, mais bien évidemment, personne ne lui répond.

*

Kuroo vérifie le numéro deux fois sur la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer sans frapper. Tsukishima est allongé sur son lit, son casque sur les oreilles. Il n'y a que sa lampe de chevet qui éclaire la pièce. Yamaguchi a été assez sympa pour lui donner l'info, alors il va essayer de ne pas trop foirer, cette fois-ci. Même si à la base, il se serait bien passé de tout ça. Il n'avait pas prévu de gérer les histoires de cœur d'un petit jeune de première année. Il était venu pour jouer au volley, lui, à la base. Alors bien sûr, il n'allait pas cracher sur quelqu'un qui avait un crush pour lui, mais ce n'était pas sa top priorité, en participant à ce camp d'entrainement.  
\- Tsukki ? appelle-t-il en restant à l'entrée de la pièce. Tu fais semblant de ne pas m'entendre, ou ta musique est vraiment trop forte ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon pour les tympans !  
\- Barrez-vous, Kuroo-san. S'il vous plait. J'ai aucune envie de vous parler, vous avez pas encore compris ? Et dites à Yamaguchi qu'il peut se trouver une autre chambre où passer la nuit.  
\- Sois pas vache avec lui, il pensait bien faire.  
\- En vous racontant ce que je lui avais confié ? L'amitié, ça a des limites. Je sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça.  
\- Ben peut-être histoire de parler avec quelqu'un ? Moi, je parle de tout avec Kenma ! Histoires de cœur comprises.  
\- Je suis sûr que Kozume-san vous écoute religieusement, répond Tsukishima sans masquer son ironie.

Kuroo s'assoit sur son lit mais Tsukishima ne bouge pas. Il a les yeux fermés, et son casque est toujours sur ses oreilles. Le son de sa musique ne doit vraiment pas être fort, s'il l'entend aussi bien.  
\- Sans déconner, c'est naze de garder tout ça pour toi. Moi, je trouve que t'as bien fait !  
\- J'aurais clairement pas dû lui en parler, mais j'aurais surtout clairement pas dû me dire que vous étiez un mec attirant. En fait vous êtes lourd, et chiant, et vraiment dur d'oreille. Barrez-vous de ma chambre. Tous les lits sont déjà pris, et je vous assure, vous ne voulez pas supporter Hinata.  
\- Oh tu dors avec le petit à ressorts ?  
\- Non, je ne dors pas avec lui. On m'oblige à être son colocataire. Il y a un monde entre ces deux concepts.

Tsukishima se lève finalement et croise les bras en faisant face à Kuroo.  
\- On a fini. Je voudrais dormir.  
\- Il est à peine vingt-et-une heure ! T'as quel âge ?  
\- Contrairement à vous, j'ai besoin de repos. Je ne suis pas une pile électrique. Est-ce que, pour la quinzième fois, vous pourriez me laisser tranquille ? Je ne veux pas continuer de discuter avec vous.  
\- Est-ce que t'es amoureux de moi ?

Quitte à se faire foutre dehors, autant en avoir le cœur net.  
\- Non. Bonne nuit.  
\- T'es pas amoureux, mais tu m'aimes bien, alors.  
\- Non, Kuroo-san, j'ai vraiment du mal à vous piffrer. Et c'est pas en vous imposant comme ça que ça va s'arranger.  
\- Maintenant ça m'intrigue trop ! Ton copain, il a trop une tête d'innocent pour balancer des conneries à ton sujet. T'as le béguin pour moi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, au juste ?  
\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'un mec flashe sur moi ! Je peux au moins le prendre en considération ! Tu me trouves mignon, alors ? demande Kuroo en se levant pour se poster devant Tsukishima.  
\- C'est purement physique.  
\- Alors tu me trouves mignon ! Je dois le prendre bien ou pas ? J'ai aussi un caractère fantastique, tu sais.  
\- Pas vraiment, non.

Tsukishima s'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Kuroo n'a pas le temps d'apprécier le geste que l'autre garçon s'écarte.  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est purement physique.  
\- Je peux faire abstraction de ton manque flagrant de considération.

Kuroo attrape le poignet de Tsukishima et l'attire à lui.  
\- Ca me convient aussi, murmure Kuroo avant d'embrasser Tsukishima à son tour.

C'est brutal et rapide. Tsukishima écarte les lèvres et passe ses mains derrière la tête de Kuroo. La langue de Kuroo explore la bouche de l'autre garçon sans aucune retenue. Il se presse contre Tsukishima et lui attrape les reins. Ce garçon est vraiment fin, presque maigrichon, mais on ne peut pas lui enlever qu'il est également totalement attirant.  
\- C'était plutôt pas mal, note Kuroo quand Tsukishima interrompt le baiser.  
\- C'était quoi au juste votre but, en venant dans ma chambre ? demande Tsukishima.  
\- Je sais pas, connaître le fond de ta pensée ? Mais je sais pas si c'est pas râpé. Tu me sembles pas très honnête, Tsukki.  
\- Ça reste Tsukishima. Et je compte m'arrêter là, alors vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre.  
\- On se revoit demain !  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ce foutu camp ne se termine pas avant vendredi.  
\- Et ben moi, pour le coup, je commence à être bien content d'être venu !

Kuroo ignore le regard noir que lui lance Tsukishima et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.  
\- Alors va falloir que je remercie ton meilleur ami.


End file.
